


Gotta knock a little harder

by Ever_Bre3ze



Series: 馋与老男人保养艺术 [2]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Bre3ze/pseuds/Ever_Bre3ze
Summary: 基于沙雕观影梗的小刀，ooc警告。自己梳理了一下时间线，反正官方也没个准信。洗戴安娜是门技术活，我尽力了（BGM：Mai Yamane/The Seatbelts - Gotta knock a little harder地点/任务：NoneLocation/Mission: None出镜角色：特工47、卢卡斯·格雷、戴安娜·伯恩伍德、奥莉薇娅·霍尔、卡尔顿·史密斯、主角（代号迪亚波罗）Starring: Agent 47, Lucas Grey, Diana Burnwood, Olivia Hall, Carlton Smith, Original Heroine (Codename Diavolo)
Relationships: Agent 47 & Lucas Grey
Series: 馋与老男人保养艺术 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839451
Kudos: 5





	Gotta knock a little harder

1

戴安娜·伯恩伍德怀疑自己的安保措施出了大问题。  
24小时前她到达了这处安全屋，确认一切和上次离开时毫无偏差后，日程照常进行。简单的扫除。晚餐。舒缓身心的沐浴。处理工作。入睡。  
然后变故发生了。  
清晨例行公事的淋浴之后，她换好衣服走向厨房，但起居室桌上的一样东西让她的需求从英式早餐瞬间变成了格洛克20。  
一盒老式录影带，如果她没记错的话连播放用的设备都在几年前彻底停产了。此时此地这东西就这么大摇大摆地躺在她眼前，无异于将她精心构筑的层层防线一脚踹得稀烂，再照着她的脸抡圆了来一记响亮的耳光。  
是上头的新命令？可她这次转移并没有知会组织，她也想不出哪个高层会无聊到用这种上世纪谍战片的方式传递信息。或者是来自某个宿敌的威胁？那她现在应该已经是个死人了。  
无论如何，能无声无息潜入这处陷阱密布的住宅，除了录影带什么痕迹也没留下，这样的手法只能令她想到一个人……但他怎么可能会闲到这种地步？  
胡思乱想对解决问题没有帮助。以防万一她还是拿上武器，然后谨慎靠近放着录影带的桌面。  
录影带标签为空，只有用透明胶带粘着的一枚钥匙，当她拿起细看时，底下竟然还压着一张卡片。  
“观影交流会。”附上了日期和地址。  
她甚至开始怀疑这是不是暗网上某个见不得光的组织用来招揽新人的玩意儿，但既然已经排除万难送到她跟前，强行忽略它反而成了不太明智的选择。  
以上就是她身处这间公寓门口的来龙去脉。查清地址后她选择打扮成家庭主妇，一个类似职场精英的女性出入一座电梯都快报废的老式公寓楼过于令人生疑。当然，另一个好处是主妇的购物袋里可以藏很多东西。  
按响门铃之后她的手伸进了袋中，如果无人回应她会拿出钥匙，如果有人回应……那得取决于回应的内容是什么了。  
公寓的隔音效果出奇的好，门锁扭转的声音突兀响起，她的手下意识握紧了枪。  
“你好……伯、伯恩伍德女士？”  
出现在她面前的竟然是一张熟悉的面孔——  
卡尔顿·史密斯？  
红发男背后循声而出的是她更为熟悉的身影，此刻那个人平举着手里的银色舞者，正好和她四目相对。  
这一次她直接脱口而出：  
“47？！”

2

卡尔顿·史密斯的运势一向非常吊诡。  
反正大篷车里满脸刺青的吉卜赛老妪是绝对没法靠着水晶球预测他到底什么时候才会披着星条旗下葬了。所以他一直穿着山姆大叔的内裤执行任务，这样他死的时候好歹还算马革裹尸。  
裹尸计划至今没有实现，原因是他总能在快要光荣的时候碰上替他扭转命运的那个人，无情的克隆人杀手。  
说来奇怪，每次被杀手先生拯救于水火后，他就仿佛上帝加持一般能轻易躲过重重守卫，逃到安全的地方等待救援。他不清楚杀手到底有没有帮自己处理那些敌人，按理说重复了无数次被抓等死和劫后余生的老套剧情，见过他这条内裤的人（和尸体）加起来能塞满好几辆23C线巴士了。  
被抓等死没法让他多长几根神经，劫后余生自然也做不到。因此当休年假的他收到附有卡片和钥匙的录影带后，他想也不想就和自己的上级打个招呼然后出发了，根本没考虑过以老式录影带的厚度，究竟该如何塞进他卧室的门缝里。  
公寓里空空荡荡，几张看起来还不错的旧沙发簇拥着摆放投影仪和录放机的矮桌，最吸引他的还得属沙发旁的豆袋椅，他发誓待会谁都别想跟他抢这个懒汉专座。  
安全检查是必要的，然后他才能放下心来查看录影带。这次他忘了带枪，只好拿着路上买的可乐当做防身武器……好吧，下次他一定注意。  
“哈喽？有人在吗……”正在他靠在厨房门边探头探脑的时候，背后突然冷不丁响起一个低沉的声音：  
“史密斯……先生？”  
“诶？”他转过头，克隆人杀手正站在房间另一端的阴影里，手中是他标志性的银色舞者。  
“47？”他瞪大双眼，随后才意识到自己躲在门边举着可乐瓶预备砸人的动作实在过于滑稽，急忙放下胳膊解释，“不不不，我不是要偷袭你，也没有人跟我一起，我只是……收到了一个邀请。”  
“‘观影交流会’？”杀手准确地复述出那张卡片的内容，想来也收到了同样的东西。  
“你知道？”这话刚一出口他就后悔了，不然是什么能让他和面前的杀手再度共处一室，原力吗？  
一通审查过去，最后矮几上放着两份几乎看不出差别的录影带，而收到它们的人分坐在两端，豆袋椅计划只能暂时搁置了。  
史密斯看着面前将录影带拿在手里翻来覆去仔细检查的47，将那句“不如我们一起看下里面有什么”硬生生吞了回去，白目如他也能感觉到，杀手的心情真的算不上好。  
门铃声打破了沉默。  
他几乎是从沙发上蹦了起来：“不会还有别的人吧！”  
杀手同样扔下录影带，抓起手枪起身。冰冷的眼神锁定了史密斯。  
“去开门。”47稍微抬了抬下巴示意他照做，自己则是悄悄走到一旁，将银色舞者藏在身后。  
这下他非去不可了。  
门铃只响了一次就停了下来，史密斯尽可能轻手轻脚地走上前打开门。  
“你好……”  
羊毛衫、购物袋，看样子是个普通的女性，等等——他之前见过她！  
“伯、伯恩伍德女士？！”  
史密斯差点咬到自己的舌头。

3

奥莉薇娅·霍尔很想买凶拍人。  
对她而言卢卡斯·格雷就是父亲般的存在——六岁时的她还在塞拉利昂的战火里苟且偷生，每晚入睡前都要祈祷可以看见明天的太阳，是他将她带到了文明社会，让她得以有尊严地活下去。  
他强大、冷静又睿智，以一己之力将一盘散沙聚集起来煅烧成他的武器，而这些追随者虽然各怀鬼胎，却无一不臣服于他的意志。  
直到一切开始和那个机器人一样的大光头扯上关系。  
沙子煅烧的武器再尖利也只是玻璃，稍一用力便会分崩离析，更何况那个大光头精准得仿佛一把金刚石刃。奥莉薇娅不清楚是什么让他放弃了对她的追杀，也许是神意秘会或ICA留着她还有用？  
而面对这样一个随时会做掉她的家伙，她视之为父亲的男人却只有一种态度：  
“我比这世界上任何人都了解他。”  
秉持着这个信念，格雷打出了不少与他的风格大相径庭的迷惑操作。一时间奥莉薇娅不得不认真思考她的老父亲是不是害了什么失心疯。  
比如说这次会面。  
一个是神意秘会的眼中钉，一个是赛博世界的肉中刺，他们本来不该公然出现在同一个地点，被一窝端的风险高得惊人。可是格雷执意要和她见面，还不准她提问。  
“我们这是要去哪儿？”乘着吱嘎作响的老电梯上楼时她最终忍不住开口了。  
“到了你就知道了。”他越这样敷衍，奥莉薇娅的疑心就越重，但她明白格雷一旦下定决心，连她都不敢轻易忤逆。  
所有疑惑都在公寓门打开的那一刻有了答案，视线触及屋内的两个人时，她简直克制不住自己爆粗的冲动——  
又TM是那个狗光头和他的经理人！  
关上门格雷倒是很熟稔地几步上前开始与二人交流，独留她像个标准傻缺一样站在那里。奥莉薇娅也不想关注他们到底又在策划什么，索性走过去把豆袋椅拖到角落，摸出手机打算玩游戏了。  
然而老父亲显然不希望她这么做：“奥莉薇娅。”  
她只好收起手机悻悻地挪回原处坐下，听格雷继续他的话题：“所以说你们都收到了一样的录影带？你们有看过内容吗？”  
“如今已经很难找到与之相匹配的播放设备了，格雷先生。”经理人的语气一如既往的冷淡，“比起这个，我更想知道究竟是谁把我们召集起来，以及他们的目的又是什么。”  
“平白无故突然多出这样一件东西，按照你我的经验本该立刻想方设法人间蒸发，而非应邀前来。”格雷吸了吸鼻子，“神意秘会可能会借此将所有人一网打尽。”  
“我不这么认为。”一向寡言的大光头突然出声，“这其中还牵扯到了毫不相干的人。”  
经理人立马接过他的话茬：“有一名特工也收到了同样的邀请，并且他对此毫不知情。”所以这屋子里还有别人？  
钥匙拧动门锁的声响使得三人的对话骤然中止，所有人都抄起各自的武器望向声源。奥莉薇娅也未能免俗，她在衣兜里藏了一支泰瑟枪。  
“我回来了……啥？”  
手里拎着个大塑料袋的红发男人在看到他们时表情瞬间呆滞，三秒钟后他举手投降：“我什么都不知道！”购物袋沉甸甸地砸在地上，从奥莉薇娅这个角度能看到里面基本全是零食和软饮。  
大光头二人组倒是松了一口气的样子。经理人的语调多出些无可奈何：“麻烦先把门锁上，史密斯先生。”  
“好的没问题！”这就是那个特工？ICA真的什么人都招吗？  
被称作史密斯的红发男人麻利地转身反锁上门，然后吭哧吭哧地将一大袋子零食搬到沙发旁，视线在看到奥莉薇娅时有小小的失望……等下，他看的是她屁股底下的豆袋椅。  
奥莉薇娅才不想搭理他，先到先得。她往豆袋椅里面又挤了一点。  
标着超市logo的大塑料袋使得气氛陡然怪异起来，直到经理人再度开口：“可以告诉我们你买这些东西有什么特别的用处吗，史密斯先生？”  
红发男人挠了挠头：“这个嘛……我想着既然是观影交流会，看电影的时候来点吃的更开心……”  
“你就这么笃定这是个坐下来看电影的家庭派对？！”伯恩伍德终于忍无可忍打断了他。  
“呃……”史密斯语塞，然后立马俯身将塑料袋从地上提起来：“那要不我退回去……哎呦我的腰！”  
一个疑似铁憨憨，一个随时可能杀掉她的光头和他的经理人，还有一个疑似提到大光头立马变身铁憨憨的老父亲。  
奥莉薇娅·霍尔现在真的很想买凶拍人。

4

卡尔顿·史密斯的腰很疼。  
倒不仅仅是因为腰上挨了一刀狠的——事后检查显示他两个肾都还健在，可能是姓伊藤的那个家伙打开看了一眼，觉得不行又给缝上了。  
挨过揍，中过毒，还差点被掏空器官，换成别人这样的伤势已经可以申请提前退休，他却坚持在全世界四处蹦跶，一度让兰利内部某些看不惯他行事作风、恨不得直接找个由头越过法案将他“终结”的家伙大跌眼镜——要不是外表不出众且脑子少根筋，他简直可以当成CIA的形象工程重点培养。口号都想好了，“永远忠诚”。  
他走南闯北这么多年，受过的伤不计其数，这腰疼的毛病连他自己都不清楚是什么时候开始有的，唯一能确定的是在西伯利亚的风雪里裸奔肯定会加重这种疼痛。干，下次他一定要穿上衣服再跑路。  
腰疼是病，而且疼起来要人命。  
他这突如其来的一倒显然惊到了在场的所有人。离他最近的陌生男人眼疾手快一把拉住了他，使得他不至于用鼻梁去验证沙发的扶手有没有裹够海绵。  
接着伸出援手的是47，两个人一左一右将冷汗涔涔的他架起来搬到沙发上躺平，而伯恩伍德和非裔姑娘也凑上来查看情况。  
一只手握住了他的手腕，陌生人的话语从遥远的地方传来：“保持呼吸。”  
疼得两眼直冒金星的史密斯努力在不带来更剧烈疼痛的情况下短促地换气，模糊的视野里他感觉到那个同样陌生的姑娘俯身盯了他一会，然后起身离开：  
“好吧，我猜谁都别想现在就走了。”

史密斯是被轻微的爆裂声惊醒的。  
起初他以为一场枪战正在发生，但房间里弥漫的奶油甜香让他立刻松懈下来。哦，是爆米花。  
“醒了？”之前帮过他的陌生人此时正坐在他脚边。他有些不好意思：“抱歉给你们添麻烦了，你是……？”  
“卢卡斯·格雷。”  
史密斯吓得无视腰疼瞬间坐直。  
“等等，你就是……”那个搅得世界天翻地覆的影子客户？！  
“看来我在ICA已经无人不晓了。”肤色偏黑的男人笑了笑，抬头看一眼厨房，“47过来了，给他挪点位置吧。”  
这一次史密斯直接自觉缩到了一旁的单人沙发上，不意外地收获了旁边豆袋椅姑娘嫌弃的眼神。既然面前的人是传说中的卢卡斯·格雷，那这位年轻女性无疑是奥莉薇娅·霍尔了。  
从厨房出来的除了47还有戴安娜·伯恩伍德，两个人各自拿着两只装满爆米花的纸袋。样子有点滑稽，但史密斯绝不敢笑。  
爆米花上桌的同时霍尔立刻起身抱走一份，自顾自地窝进豆袋椅等待好戏开场。伯恩伍德女士留下一份，顺便拿出一瓶史密斯之前买的气泡水，坐到他对面的单人沙发上：  
“很抱歉，史密斯先生，出于对你的健康考虑，我们不能放任你摄取过多垃圾食品。”  
对哦，爆米花只有四份。  
正当史密斯内心默默滴血的时候，长沙发上的47忽然起身，将自己面前的爆米花袋子往他面前一放，然后又坐了回去。  
第二次处于呆滞状态的史密斯刚反应过来，沙发另一边的影子客户竟将自己手上的爆米花自然而然递到了47面前……而素来厌恶近距离接触的杀手居然没有明显拒绝的意思。  
史密斯的八卦之魂立马开始熊熊燃烧：以他的腰子发誓，这两个人的关系绝对绝对绝对不简单！  
“先看哪一份？”在他浮想联翩的时候格雷已经拿起了四盒看不出明显区别的录影带。  
“随你。”看吧他就知道，47对影子客户说话的语气都不一样！他就从来没有享受过这种待遇！凭什么啊！  
于是格雷拿起最顶上的录影带塞进设备，将其余的三盒放在桌上。磁带转动的声音让史密斯不由得想起从前，那些过去的日子总会被时间漂染成金色……除了他差点被伊藤割掉腰子这件事。  
算了，不愉快的回忆要少去碰。史密斯缩了缩脖子，开始将注意力集中在投影的那面白墙上。

5

卢卡斯·格雷很少相信命运。  
逃离实验室的他四处流浪，在许多不为人知的地方干过刀口舔血的活，试图靠游走在死亡边缘让自己彻底遗忘过去的阴影。  
但他依旧渴望活着。  
“活下去。”  
“为了我们。”  
午夜梦醒，只有这个声音像诅咒一样，无数次逼迫他收回深渊前悬空的双足。他必须活着，哪怕像条丧家之犬也要活着，他是他们俩最后的希望。  
可惜命运长久无常。  
当十分看重他的雇主尤金·科布带着高傲将自己的秘密身份稍稍透露出一点的时候，卢卡斯知道他再也没办法逃避下去了。  
科布以为自己对格雷展示了天堂的一道门缝，他的安保主任就会更加尽心竭力为他服务以换取准入的金券。他到死也想不到，这无异于将卢卡斯全力掩上的幕布撕扯开来，血淋淋的记忆再度解封。  
所以卢卡斯将他送往了地狱，并且下定决心要颠覆整个所谓的天堂。  
这些年卢卡斯一直在努力搜集和复盘47的行动路线。角落里无数的流言悄悄飞散，人们睁着恐慌的眼，压低声音交头接耳，讲述着有关一个幽灵的都市传说。  
没有谁比他更了解那个幽灵。  
但就算如此录影带的内容依然让他震惊失语。  
模糊的影像和偶尔失真的音频，从芝加哥到白宫，密西西比河上的邮轮停泊在埃菲尔铁塔，西西里圣所门前遗留着十字架。剪辑很零碎，对话也是只言片语，但主角无一例外都是他身边坐着的那个人。  
之前推定的猜想被一一验证，卢卡斯·格雷意识到，自己正在以一个旁观者的角度目睹47自加入ICA后几乎所有的任务流程。  
或者说所有人现在都是观众。房间里极端安静，每个人的视线牢牢锁定不断变幻的画面，看着杀手一次次现身，解决目标，消失，干脆利落。明明只是单纯的拿钱办事，却总是在不知不觉中被卷入一系列阴谋。  
他不由得望向47。微光闪烁间那个人的双眼低垂，睫毛在脸上落下一对飘忽的阴影，似半透明的蝴蝶翅膀。  
旁观自己的人生是怎样的感受？如此清晰的记录，尖锐到无处可藏，冷酷到不留半点转圜余地。  
画面最后定格在奥特迈耶博士死去的时候，卢卡斯看着47亲手拧断了他们最后一个生物学父亲的脖子，然后匆忙离去。这个场面他曾经构想过许多次，但当他亲眼看到这一切时，仍然克制不住地长吁了一口气。  
那些创造者，他们早就死了，因果却尚未终结。  
播放完毕。录影带缓缓弹出，却没有人伸手更换，五个人就这样坐在原处保持沉默。这份礼物实在太过重磅，谁都会开始怀疑自己的人生是否也被不间断监控，遑论这些将秘密和性命划上等号的隐匿者。  
光线暗淡的房间里，戴安娜·伯恩伍德先低下头，闭着眼揉太阳穴：“我应该说什么？这一切全是假的？在座各位人人都是楚门？”卢卡斯上次看到她情绪出现明显波动还是在柏林的安全屋，对峙的时候她寸步不让，但他们的出发点都是为了47，只不过角度不同而已。  
“如果真是这样，我还不如自己伸着胳膊走进苏格兰场。”奥莉薇娅讽刺地扯了扯嘴角，“好增添一些可有可无的戏剧性。”  
一时间剑拔弩张，卢卡斯本想出言打断，一直缩在单人沙发里的红发男人突然弱弱地开口了：  
“那个……要不咱们先把这些看完……”  
剑走偏锋，却也是目前最稳妥的下策。卡尔顿·史密斯是吗？这家伙有点意思。  
“你的意见呢，47？”卢卡斯再度看着身边人。影片结束后47闭上眼不发一语，就连卢卡斯也猜测不到他究竟在想什么。  
湛蓝的双眼骤然睁开，目光锋利：“我不介意继续。”  
“那就这么定了。”向试图抗议的奥莉薇娅递了一个严厉的眼神示意她闭嘴之后，卢卡斯取下录影带，换上一盒新的。  
“准备好武器，各位。”他扫视众人，“但不要想着自相残杀，我们耗不起。”

6

卡尔顿·史密斯没想到八卦的报应来得如此之快。  
当卢卡斯·格雷提醒他们随时准备应对突发情况时，其余人都或多或少注意了一下自己的武器。除了他手上什么都没有，腰这么疼连跑路都难。  
现在只有抱大腿能救得了他，但杀手先生此时显然没空。然后他厚着脸皮把求援的目光投向伯恩伍德女士，正在气头上的对方回了他一个“自求多福”的眼刀……他还是接着装死比较好。  
录影带缓缓转动，画面同样偶尔卡顿。开场是香港的王福饭店，难道是把之前倒放的记录再重新按顺序放一遍？这笑话冷得有点过头。  
镜头很快切换到47带着雷玲出逃的场景，妙龄佳人离开前止步回眸，不知是出于感激还是风月惯了，女郎迅速扑上去给了杀手一个香吻。大光头原地宕机好几秒的样子让史密斯一边拼命忍笑一边心生同情：从过往的经历来看，可能这真的是杀手先生的初体验了。  
这时候雷玲已经把保险箱的密码交给了47，接下来……等等，他突然有种很不好的预感。  
果不其然，当影像中被扒得只剩内裤且铐住双手的史密斯出现在众人面前时，现实里的史密斯恨不得直接缩到沙发缝里去这辈子都不出来。  
冷静，47和伯恩伍德女士都知道实情……他委屈巴巴地抬眼偷瞄二人，还好他们都是一副波澜不惊的态度。  
但坍台坍到外人面前就是另一码事了，更何况对方还是名震整个ICA的影子客户。史密斯又偷偷瞟了一眼卢卡斯·格雷，所幸格雷和他的天才黑客没有什么大的反应，不然史密斯很可能会当场给大家表演一个铁头钻沙发。  
然后场面就开始急转直下。  
第二个片段是罗马尼亚的精神病院，这一次的史密斯被药物弄得精神恍惚，一片混沌间47出现在他面前给他解毒，他只能像具行尸走肉般跟着杀手寻找出路——好吧，这次他好歹还套了件病号服，也许是博士考虑到只穿大裤衩有碍观瞻且容易刺激其他病人。  
圣彼得堡。史密斯简直想穿进去掐死荧幕里那个光着身子还在喋喋不休的自己：妈的你少说两句会死吗智障！他猜同屏不耐烦地抱着胳膊的杀手当时也是他现在这个想法，只不过人家做生意讲信誉，干不出消灭人质这种毛子行为。  
旁遮普邦。这一回他有衣服穿了，不然每次都是西装革履的大光头和只穿裤衩的他出镜，不知道的还以为这是某个监禁系GV片段集锦。  
喝得酩酊大醉的他差点两发子弹崩穿47的天灵盖——要是真的命中他们俩的故事就都结束了。就算如此他依旧死皮赖脸要求47帮他解决追杀者且拍照留存证据……幸亏总部出钱买他一条狗命是救他出去的意思。  
加州、华府、北海道、新加坡、西伯利亚……回忆一幕幕重现。格雷和霍尔饶有兴趣，47和伯恩伍德两脸高冷，而史密斯如坐针毡。明知道里面的主角是自己，还得寄希望于其他人眼神通通出问题，太憋屈了这。  
影片结束，忍无可忍的史密斯拿起桌上的可乐拧开盖子仰脖猛干，碳酸入喉心作痛啊！  
“别那么做，史密斯先生。”经理人女士的心情显然恢复了不少，“看在你差点失去的肺的份上。”  
47起身去卫生间，格雷和霍尔的视线自然聚焦到史密斯身上，黑客姑娘眼神中满是怜悯……有没有人来教教她要像在座各位（除了他自己）一样喜怒不形于色？！  
史密斯现在就是后悔，非常后悔。当初选择去向的时候他就应该老老实实待在本土，再不然大使馆的法律随员也可以——如果他知道几十年后的今天他会在一小撮业界精英面前被公开处刑的话。  
他很想找个借口尿遁，可47比他抢先一步，他也不会傻到在人家小号的时候故意站在背后……但反过来就不一定了。  
而且按照杀手的秉性，不论是哪一种情况，挨揍的有且只会有史密斯。  
史密斯现在开始头疼了。

7

戴安娜·伯恩伍德本来该对这一切感到麻木。  
她曾经挚爱的所有人都离她而去，留她独自苟活世间。施恩与结仇，算计与被算计，蘸着血的阴谋彼此交缠吞吃，而她早已成为其中不可剥离的一部分。  
所以她本来该习惯这一切，哪怕明天就是世界末日，她也会气定神闲喝完今天的下午茶，然后继续工作。  
然而这并不代表她可以对着她前几十年的过往完全无动于衷，更何况是以这样的方式展现出来。有人在开一个残忍至极的玩笑。  
早在第一盒录影带播放时她就隐约有了预感，但当她真的亲眼目睹年少时的自己出现在镜头里的时候，肌肉依然无意识地绷紧。  
死去的人才值得怀念，不会重现的过往才是过往——那意味着她可以在脑中无数次修改它，直到她最能接受的那个版本为止。毕竟，人的大脑是很擅长麻痹自己的。  
她目不转睛地盯着屏幕里那个身量未足的少女，看着寄居阁楼的她自己暗无天日的青春。同龄的孩子们在讨论购物、恋爱和学业，而她为了血海深仇想尽办法和一群渣滓搭上关系，好去刺杀另一群道貌岸然的渣滓。  
戴安娜自己都快不认识几十年前的她了。画面里的红发少女一心只想复仇，却又在目标的哀求中心软，如果没有黑帮头目的及时出手，她恐怕只能在监狱里度过余生。  
莎维拦下了她，声称自己不想让戴安娜重蹈覆辙，无论此话是真是假，女头目的弦外之音都是她需要一个合意的帮手来管理组织：黑帮的善意从来不是免费的。  
站在一个久经沙场的情报人员视角，少女离间反水的伎俩可谓拙劣又丝毫不计后果——但这偏偏就起了作用。她不但与虎谋皮，还成功杀了老虎取而代之，简直是最烂俗的电影才会出现的桥段。  
后来的很多年里戴安娜都不禁思考，倘若最后一个目标真的刺杀成功，彻底失去精神支柱的她会变成什么样子——或许她会将黑帮解散，重新回归普通人的生活；也有可能她会打着行侠仗义的旗号指挥手下作奸犯科，等待莎维的诅咒在她身上慢慢应验，直到另一个复仇者打破死局。  
索德斯没有给她这个机会。螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后的连环套在特工的履历里如同家常便饭，正如索德斯没有想到影子客户会站在他的背后。傲慢和固执是自我毁灭的开端。  
做这行最不需要的就是正义感，她身边亲近的人几乎都葬身于此。但她就是无法割舍，就算她和47也曾彼此算计，她依然会为了维多利亚乞求她的老搭档施以援手，哪怕代价是她自己的性命。  
47与卢卡斯·格雷的事她最终做了让步，以她的职业守则和真实想法，她永远不会和恐怖分子再度同流合污。她可以为了正义手刃任何拦路者，可如果这正义一开始就子虚乌有呢？  
无视其余人的反应，她起身走进公寓的厨房，然后随手把门带上。同样空旷的厨房除了一台半旧的微波炉别无长物，史密斯特工的爆米花灵感即来源于此。  
她已经戒烟很多年了，但她不介意现在重来一支，以缅怀曾经的戴安娜·佩内洛普·伯恩伍德。  
出人意料，这公寓的任何一处空间隔音都做得很好。直到敲门声将她惊醒，戴安娜才发现自己已经盯着空气出神许久。  
“我可以进来吗？”奥莉薇娅·霍尔的语气有些迟疑。  
戴安娜走过去打开门，黑客顺势闪了进来，手里分别握着一罐咖啡。“我觉得……我们应该谈谈，伯恩伍德女士。”霍尔将咖啡放在台面上，然后开门见山。  
“请便。”戴安娜挑眉。  
“我……他们现在准备看最后一份录影带。”霍尔示意她挑一罐咖啡拿走，“应该是卢卡斯的过去，我猜的。”  
“格雷先生没有把他的过去向你和盘托出，霍尔小姐。”  
她本不想咄咄逼人，但霍尔并没有介意：“47跟你说过他和卢卡斯的事吗？你也并没有多了解你的搭档，伯恩伍德女士。”  
“你不能指望一个被洗脑的‘机器人’能够从他格式化后的硬盘里翻找出什么隐藏文件，霍尔小姐。”尽管心存警惕，戴安娜还是没有拒绝咖啡，一点咖啡因有助于集中精神。  
意识到戴安娜用的是自己曾经用来指代47的贬称，霍尔忽然话锋一转：“我为我之前的言辞不当道歉，伯恩伍德女士，如果47先生真的不会再威胁到我的人身安全的话。”  
“所以我们现在成了一条阵线的战友。准确来说，是格雷先生在牵动提线，带着所有人一同起舞。”戴安娜盯着她，“你真的完全信任他吗，霍尔小姐？”  
“我这条命是卢卡斯给的，除了相信他，我没有别的法子。”霍尔拿起余下那罐咖啡，拉开拉环一饮而尽，“只能希望录影带能说服我们了。恕我先走一步。”  
黑客拿着捏扁的空易拉罐离开厨房，留戴安娜一个人继续独处。她清楚他们一定会等到她再次回到原位才开始播放最后一份录影，不过她也必须承认她也异常渴望真相。  
她祈祷自己不会后悔做出这个决定。

8

特工47不喜欢变数。  
准确点说，他不喜欢不可控的变数。对他而言可控范围内的变数最终只会成为刺激他肾上腺素分泌的小插曲，他甚至更愿意在挑战面前尽情发散思维，比单纯执行任务有意思得多。  
而不可控的变数，譬如突然变卦的客户、背后放的冷枪，一路洒满面包屑的阴谋，以及CIA外勤特工卡尔顿·史密斯——令他总有金丝雀般被人挂起来戏弄的感觉。他讨厌这种感觉。  
亲手结束奥特迈耶博士恶贯满盈的一生并不能让47好过到哪去——永远都有人觊觎这份不该存在的力量。即使他的骄傲不容许他再次逃避，他依旧时刻警惕着那些窥视他的眼睛。  
第一份录影带放到中途他就不再看下去了，冷眼旁观其他人陷入自我怀疑。他早已习惯被迫卷入事端，但这种赤裸裸的威胁他倒是第一次见到。无论是谁将他们召集在一起，也不管这个神秘的幕后策划者究竟是如何追踪到他这二十年的历程，他是决计不会乖乖配合玩什么猫与笼中鸟游戏的。  
然后轮到史密斯和戴安娜。戴安娜选择在播放到一半的时候起身离开，也对，她可能真的没法接受自己的人生被监控。  
但他已经习以为常。解药生效的一瞬记忆如同海啸汹涌而至，将他裹挟堕入虚无；然后巨浪迅速冻结成冰山，不给他任何上浮喘息的机会。  
他的梦境也因此受到影响，那些趁他浅眠时自暗影中缓缓露出爪牙的梦魇，无一不争先恐后向他展示他最不堪回首的过去。少有的萤火偶尔出现，随即碎于利爪之下，他也毫不介意——倘若光的存在只是为了反衬黑暗，那这一星半点微光不要也罢。  
最后一份录影带了，他竟然开始莫名期待有什么新的转折。  
罗马尼亚的山中村落，有着湛蓝虹膜的男孩试图扑上去阻止屠杀，而另一个瞳色稍浅的男孩死命将他按在地上，任由枪声吞噬他嘶哑的咆哮。  
回到囹圄之后他们理所当然地陷入争执、冷战，直到其中一个男孩送了另一个一只兔子——从实验室讨来的礼物。  
当那只体内不带一点色素的动物翕动着唇瓣出现在镜头特写中时，屏幕外47的心不可自抑地颤抖了一下。  
“相信我。”简单的祈使句拆解再拼凑，在之后的场景里不断被复述。兔子在男孩的精心照料下过得很不错，他很早之前就开始养这种脆弱的小动物了。  
训练。执行任务。暗中联络。自小培养的默契使他们心意相通，即使这中间仍会有分歧产生，在最终目的面前一切都显得微不足道。  
在准备了足够久的时间之后，他们设法让体内的遥控炸弹无效化，然后带着其余的兄弟起事。  
这一次的反抗依旧被残酷镇压，到最后仅剩他们两人负隅顽抗，可三十年前的他并不希望看到这样的终局。  
“我会和你死在一起。”但不应该是彼时彼地。  
“有人已经失去希望了。”而那个人不会是你。  
目送着那个人狼狈逃离，漫天火光里湛蓝双眼的男人不顾腹部仍在淌血的伤口，起身投降。  
他已经死了。他也是如此。他们已经死了。  
杰纳斯口中的“矮子里拔高子”注定了奥特迈耶不会轻易让最完美的造物就这么被处决，幸存的克隆人被迫接受了洗脑——而这让本就不多的战力迅速归零，到最后能够勉强使用的只有屈指可数的几个人。老克格勃说得对，这个项目本身就是浪费时间。  
81号，他们做过一段时期的搭档，洗脑后变得有点结巴。没过多久他也沦为废品。  
就连47自己也无法准确揣测当时他出于什么心理才除掉了所有游魂般的克隆人，或许他潜意识里仍想解放他们，只不过换了一种方式。  
神意秘会的绞索越来越紧，被逼迫到极点的博士给他进行了第二次洗脑，放他离开设施。这之后发生的故事在前几份录影带里就交代清楚了。  
画面缓缓暗淡下去，最后切换到投影仪自带的蓝屏。所有的磁带全部播放完毕。  
最先起身的依然是戴安娜，她情绪极端复杂地看了他一眼，然后径直走向公寓大门。  
片刻后史密斯和霍尔也这么做了，门反锁上之后公寓内就只剩下他和卢卡斯·格雷。适合怀念的场面，同样也适合对质。  
沉默。长久的沉默。尽管内心暗流汹涌，两个人的呼吸却依然如此平稳，可以说是波澜不惊。  
饱和度极高的LED蓝色里，47缓缓抬手盖住眼睛，仿佛墙壁反射的蓝光能将他灼伤。  
“6号。”他轻声唤着格雷曾经的名字，他不清楚，也许他只是在呼唤着故去的人。  
“我在。”身边的人简短地回应。  
“你还记得那次任务吗？”他无意识地仰起头，指缝间漏下的蓝光落在他眼中，渐渐折射出柔软的天光，“1989年，在萨里郡……”  
“我记得，那是……”格雷的话语突兀中断，随即像是认定了什么，一字一顿道，“除掉伯恩伍德的任务。”  
“汽车炸弹。我想起来了，你那时候……”他的声音逐渐变得游移不定，“夸赞我，说那简直是艺术。”  
一只同样满布老茧的大手覆在他的手上，替他完全遮住视野。  
“听我说，47。”耳旁是格雷的低语，“这个人，这个把我们聚集起来、逼着我们回看自己人生的家伙，他绝对清楚这一切。”  
“但他没有把这件事放出来，连伯恩伍德女士那份他也剪掉了，说明他不想让别人知道真相，只有我们才知晓内情。”格雷的额角抵在他耳际，语气似乎要连带着说服自己，“这至少是他的仁慈，让我们不用现在就面对她的愤怒。”  
47没有反应，他垂下胳膊，茫然地看着眼前的黑暗。  
见状卢卡斯·格雷一把将失神的他揽入臂弯，不住地亲吻着他。  
“我曾经想过杀掉你。”骤雨般的吻落在他的眉梢眼角，“在科罗拉多。你就那样除掉了我四个得力助手，我好害怕……如果你真的忘记了约定，甘心成为他们的工具……”  
“你就会毫不犹豫地解决我。”他机械地回答。  
“那时候我的手指已经搭在扳机上了，可是你回头看了我一眼，就好像你知道我在那里瞄准你一样，该死……我说了多少次让你相信我，结果到头来我却成了最不信任你的那个混蛋。”格雷急切地捧起47的脸，炙热的眼神却只对上漠不关心，他索性就这么吻了下去。  
47只是配合地张开嘴，允许身边人突如其来的入侵，格雷环在他肩头的手越收越紧，仿佛稍微松一点劲他就会消失不见。  
发泄般释放完所有的情绪，格雷将他用力拥进怀中继续吻着他的耳垂，滚烫的字句几乎是从胸腔里迸发出来：“你和我有约定，我们要一起摧毁他们。就算你恨我也好，要报复我也好，等一切结束我随你处置。”  
“所以再信我一次好吗，弟弟？”最后一句似叹息的恳求，6号伏在47的肩上，将脸埋入他的颈间。  
“我已经习惯了。”轻柔的低声回应，语气却重新夹枪带棒，“你给了我目标，我会相信你，就这么简单……哥哥。”  
句末的称呼微弱到几不可闻，但听者还是捕捉到了。虽然对方看不见，格雷的脸上少见的露出了笑意：  
“很高兴我们再次达成共识，弟弟。”  
“随你怎么说吧。”

9

“对这一切你有什么看法吗，伯恩伍德女士？”卢卡斯·格雷看向单人沙发上端坐的女人。  
“虽然不想承认，但我唯一能看出来的就是有人在不间断监视我们，仅此而已。”戴安娜·伯恩伍德环视众人，语带讥诮，“相信各位也和我一样。”  
“设备和录影带我都检查过了，基本没有追查的可能。”奥莉薇娅·霍尔举起一只手，“而且在播放期间我没有找到可疑的信号源，撇开这些事不谈，这间公寓甚至可以算作很好的安全屋，只要背调完成。”  
“说不定过几年这个幕后人物又会寄录影带过来……”一旁嘟囔的史密斯被其他人的眼神吓得吞掉了剩下的话，他的腰还是隐隐作痛。  
头脑风暴最终还是转到47这里，但杀手却只是起身，将银色舞者的枪口对准了公寓门。  
“有人过来了。”他皱眉压低声音。  
除了史密斯，所有人不约而同地拿出武器，三支热武器一支电击枪等着猎物踏入狩猎范围。  
“……明天上午家具可以送到吗？那没问题，我一整天都在。”  
来人停在了门前，一边打电话一边在兜里寻找钥匙。  
“上午9点是吗？好的谢谢，到了给我打电话就行。再见。”  
这声音是如此熟悉，47和戴安娜对视一眼，心里已经猜到了八九分。  
“今晚吃意大利面……什么？”  
门锁开启的响动，抱着一纸袋杂货的迪亚波罗挪进门内，一抬头就直接对上了枪口。  
房间里一片寂静，直到表情明显扭曲的女孩再度开口，语气里全是“WTF”的难以置信：  
“这投影仪是你们拿过来的？”  
“还有，你们为什么都在我的安全屋里？”


End file.
